Hot
by scarlet letters in the snow
Summary: XxoneshotxX In which Ino eats icecream and comes to respect the forces of nature. Fluff. Rated E for all readers!


**Hot**

**XxoneshotxX**

**In which Ino eats ice cream and comes to respect the forces of nature..**

**Fluff.**

**Rated E for all readers! **

* * *

"Giving up?"

Ino could feel the sweat running down her forehead, and she watched as a drop fell from the tip of her nose to the lips of her ex teammate. He gave her an exasperated look, his head nodding in defeat. She smiled down at him as she released him from her hold, her hand cupping his as she helped him up. She placed the kunai that she had held to his throat back into her pouch.

"When did you become so good at tai jutsu?" Shikamaru said, scowling over at her as he picked up his water bottle.

Ino grinned as she dabbed the sweat from her neck with a towel.

"I've always been good," She said as she walked toward the shade, "You just never cared enough to notice."

She heard him grunt in response, and the sound of his feet shuffling lazily in the grass as he made his way over to the tree filled her ears.. She looked up to see him holding out his water.

"No thank you." She said as she pulled the pony tail holder from her long blonde tresses.

"Take it," He insisted, dropping the cool water bottle onto her lap. "You forgot yours...and it would be troublesome if you dehydrated."

Ino reluctantly took the bottle, scowling as she unscrewed the lid.

"You're not sick are you? Because I really don't want to catch a cold from your mouth germs!" Ino questioned, looking at the tall shadow user as he took a seat beside her.

Shikamaru plucked a piece of grass and ran his fingers over it thoughtfully.

"No, I don't get sick." He stated simply, leaning back against the trunk of the tree. He placed the grass on his moist lips, and began to whistle a soft tune.

"How do you do that?" Ino said, practically choking on the water she swallowed. She leaned closer to examine the piece of grass between his lips. She waited a moment for his answer, and when she did not receive one she crossed her arms over her chest and began to pout.

"Why won't you tell me!?" She shouted, suddenly angry.

Shikamaru's face held an expression of complete indifference as he remained quiet.

Ino bit her lip as she looked at the water bottle in her hand. As she brought it back up to her mouth for another sip she inhaled, catching the scent of Shikamaru's breath on the rim. She felt a wave of heat run over her cheeks as she pressed the plastic to her lips.

'_It's like we are kissing_.' She thought to herself as she took a small sip.

She laid the bottle down next to his leg after screwing the lid tightly on, and carefully plucked a long piece of grass that was between her legs. She frowned down at the slender green blade, wondering just how something so small could make music. She tried to hold it like Shikamaru had, but when she put it to her lips the only sound that came from it was a dull, "Thbbt."

Ino tossed the blade of grass aside, cursing it. She looked at Shikamaru who sat perfectly still, his eyes closed as he played a mystical tune. Ino scooted closer to him, her hand gripping his wrist as she pulled his hand away from his mouth. He scowled at her but he didn't try to remove himself from her grasp.

"Is it some kind of magic? Is it a magic piece of grass?"

Shikamaru scoffed at that and leaned heavily against the tree mumbling, "No...Baka."

She of course chose to ignore what he said.

She plucked it from his fingers and inspected it; semi-long, bright green in color..Ino couldn't find anything special about the blade of grass. She tentatively placed it to her lips, feeling the moisture that Shikamaru had left on the tiny leaf. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she tasted his spit. In any other circumstance she thought saliva to be disgusting...but this wasn't any ordinary saliva...it was.._Shikamaru's_.

Ino felt the same blush creep across her cheeks, and she turned from him as she tried to blow on it.

"Thhhhbbbbt."

Ino frowned at the blade, letting it fall from her hands.

She heard Shikamaru's deep chuckle, and she turned to face him with a scowl. "What is so funny Shikamaru?" She growled, her eyes squeezing into a glare.

He shook his head as he reached for the bottle of water. She watched him take a sip before he stood up, and glared at his back as he walked to the middle of the field.

"C'mon." He said, gesturing for her to join him with his hand. "Let's spar for a bit longer."

Ino's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she stood to join him. Since when did Shikamaru ever want to do anything that required physical activity? Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she crossed the field and took up her stance.

"Let's go then." She said, a smirk playing across her lips as she looked at him. "get ready to lose, Shika."

**-0o later on o0-**

Ino panted as she looked at the sun.

How had he beaten her? She had fought him six times that day, and she had won only four of those fights. It didn't make sense? How did he beat her when she had taken him down so easily the first couple of times? She knew she wasn't moving in a pattern, she had figured that out the hard way when they trained together as chuunins. She threw punches and made complex attacks at random, she feigned a kick, but executed an uppercut. How was he able to predict her attacks before she even knew them? She just couldn't figure it out.

She turned to look at the man laying beside her in the grass, biting her lip as she noticed the outline of his face. His forehead ran down at a slight slant, his nose curving to a sharp point at the end, and his lips were puckered in the semi-permanent scowl that he usually wore.

"What are you looking at?" He said gruffly, peeking an eye open to look at her.

Ino frowned at him and turned back to the sun. She watched wispy silver clouds cover the source of light as they floated across the sky. The training grounds grew dark in the shade of the large cloud, Ino sighed as she sat up.

"It's hot." She complained, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

She watched him nod in agreement, and an idea suddenly formed in her mind.

"Ice cream!" She shouted excitedly, "Let's go get ice cream."

She stood quickly and turned towards Shikamaru. "C'mon lazy!"

She smiled as he groaned, watching him push himself off of the ground. He dusted his Jounin vest off and looked up at her with a bored expression.

"And I suppose I'm buying?"

Ino nodded and wrapped her hands around his arm, leading him towards the center of the village. "Thanks Shika!"

He grumbled as he was pulled along..

* * *

Ino moaned as the cool mound of cream melted in her mouth. "This was such a good idea."

She looked over to see Shikamaru staring at her, his mint chocolate chip cone melting down the side of his hand.

"Are you going to eat that or waste it?" She said as she leaned across the table.

She smiled in delight at his shocked expression as she licked the ice cream that was dripping from the cone to his hand. He was staring at her with a speechless gaze, his eyes blank.

"..."

She sat back in her chair and finished her waffle cone, chewing it thoughtfully.

She watched as Shikamaru licked the cone tenatively.

"It's not going to hurt you." She said, her eyebrows furrowing as she watched him eat his melting cone.

"Ugh," She groaned as she leaned across the table. "Let me help you."

She pressed a napkin to his hand and leaned forward, licking the whole top off of the cone. She watched him frown as he looked at the cone.

"Now I can't eat it." He grumbled.

Ino rolled her eyes as she leaned back into her chair, "We drank out of the same water bottle...I dont see how this is any different."

Shikamaru shrugged as he handed her the cone. "You can have it."

Ino frowned as she took it, but she threw it away as she stood up. She turned without saying a word and began to walk home. 3...2...1-

"Ino!" He called, rushing to catch up to her. "Where are you going?"

He scowled as he looked at her, his eyebrows knitting together in a confused expression.

"Home."

"Without saying goodbye?"

"Yeah."

"You never leave without saying goodbye." He stated as he pushed his hands into his pockets. Ino smiled to herself as a scowl warped his features.

"Well..you think I'm gross so I thought I would just leave."

He looked at her with a puzzled expression, "What?"

"I said you think-"

"No I got that, I just don't know how you came up with that."

Ino smiled as she looked at him, she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"So you don't think I'm gross?"

"No."

"What do you think then?"

"About what?" He said, his expression sliding into indifference.

"About me."

No answer.

Ino frowned and kept walking, looking over at him from time to time..waiting for an answer. They reached her house after several awkward minutes of silence, and she walked to the door without turning. As she reached for the knob she felt his strong hands encase her wrist, and she was spun around to face him.

"I think you're hot." He said simply, letting go of her wrist as he turned.

Ino stared at his retreating back in shock, her lips curving into a small smile, and she supposed that she liked the heat of summer..and that he thought she was hot.

* * *

**so did you like it, let me know?:)**

**Sorry for any errors.**


End file.
